


Kohii, kudasai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Coffee, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yabu, ad onor del vero, provò.Ma il suo viso dopo che ebbe bevuto il primo sorso disse ad Hikaru che quel tentativo di disintossicarlo dalla caffeina era stato decisamente fallimentare.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kohii, kudasai

**~ Kohii kudasai ~**

“Buongiorno, Ko!”

Hikaru sorrise al fidanzato, appena entrato nella stanza, poi gli mise la colazione in tavola e rimase in disparte, in attesa.

Yabu cominciò a mangiare, e dopo qualche minuto prese la tazza che il più piccolo gli aveva portato, squadrandone il contenuto.

“Hikka... cos’ho fatto di male per meritare latte a colazione?” mormorò, disgustato.

“Fa bene. Rilassa e ti fa iniziare bene la giornata. Bevi!” lo incitò.

Yabu, ad onor del vero, provò.

Ma il suo viso dopo che ebbe bevuto il primo sorso disse ad Hikaru che quel tentativo di disintossicarlo dalla caffeina era stato decisamente fallimentare.

“Cedrata?”

Yabu guardò Hikaru, perplesso, tenendo in mano il bicchiere che l’altro gli aveva porto come se fosse una bomba pronta ad esplodere.

“Sì, cedrata. Ho pensato che visto e considerato che tu stai sempre male un po’ di vitamine non possono che aiutarti. E poi è estate, è meglio bere qualcosa di fresco, ti pare?” gli spiegò, tentando di risultare convincente.

Kota sospirò, vagamente depresso, portando il bicchiere alla bocca e assaggiandone il contenuto.

Arricciò il naso, colpito dal sapore agro, e posò il bicchiere.

Esasperato, si chiese quando Hikaru avrebbe rinunciato alla sua battaglia contro il caffè.

Hikaru guardava il fidanzato, seduto con le braccia conserte sul divano, sul viso un’espressione irritata.

“Andiamo, Ko... magari sei tu che non ricordi il sapore, magari ti piace!” cercò di convincerlo, mettendosi di fronte a lui e porgendogli la tazza.

Bevve un sorso, assaggiandolo, poi gli sorrise.

“È buono, davvero!”

Kota alzò un sopracciglio in sua direzione, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

“Non ho cinque anni, Hikka. Sono grande abbastanza da decidere cosa bere, e il tè non lo bevo. Non mi piace, è inutile.”

Hikaru fece una smorfia, riportando la bevanda in cucina.

Cominciava ad essere a corto di idee.

Yabu sorseggiò la cioccolata calda, poggiato sul ripiano della cucina.

Hikaru stava dall’altra parte, con aria assorta, mentre giocherellava distrattamente con le dita del più grande.

“Allora?” chiese, poco speranzoso.

Kota sorrise, dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte.

“È buona, Hikka. Sul serio” diede un altro sorso, poi sospirò. “Però io continuo a preferire...”

L’altro non gli diede il tempo di finire.

“Lo so, lo so! Continui a preferire il tuo stramaledetto caffè” urlò stizzito, prima di lasciare la stanza mormorando improperi ai suoi danni.

Kota scrollò le spalle, continuando a bere.

Gli piaceva quando Hikaru si incaponiva. Gli piaceva tanto.

“Buongiorno!” Yabu entrò nella stanza, di buonumore.

Quando afferrò la tazza di fronte a lui, curioso di vedere cosa il fidanzato avesse inventato quella mattina, sbarrò gli occhi.

“Hikaru... sto ancora dormendo o è caffè?” chiese, divertito.

Yaotome scrollò le spalle, voltandosi verso di lui con aria indispettita.

“Sei perfettamente sveglio. Ho deciso che da questo momento in avanti me ne infischierò della tua salute. Vuoi avvelenarti con il caffè? Accomodati!”

Yabu parve rifletterci, poi gli si avvicinò, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo.

“Ti amo, Hikka” mormorò, per poi tornare al tavolo a bere il suo tanto agognato caffè.


End file.
